Isobu
|Zdjęcie=Isobu.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=磯撫 |Rōmaji=Isobu |Inne nazwy= , |Japoński=Shigenori Sōya |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 198-199 |Gatunek=Żółw |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Żyje |Klasyfikacja=Ogoniasta Bestia~Rin Nohara~Yagura Karatachi~Naruto Uzumaki |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Anime |Unikalne cechy=Podukcja koralu |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Rodzina=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~Twórca |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=317 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=92 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Destiny 3 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} lepiej znany jako jest ogoniastą bestią. Jego pierwszym jinchūriki była Rin Nohara. Następnie zapieczętowany w Yagurze z Kirigakure. Prawdopodobnie w późniejszym czasie, po śmierci Czwartego Mizukage, "Wielki Żółw" odrodził się na wolności i przebywał w wodach "Kręgu Czterech wysp Nanju". Tam został złapany przez Deidarę i Tobiego, a następnie zapieczętowany przez Akatsuki. Został później ponownie zapieczętowany we wskrzeszonym Yagurze podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi .Naruto rozdział 565, strona 1 Przeszłość thumb|left|Kreacja Wszystkich Rzeczy (万物創造), Banbutsu Sōzō thumb|left|180px|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu ŚcieżekIsobu pierwszy raz pojawia się w ostatnich dniach życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Aby zapobiec odrodzeniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Mędrzec rozdzielił jego chakrę używając umiejętności Kreacji Wszystkich Rzeczy (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō). W ten sposób stworzył dziewięć osobnych istot żyjącej czakry, które były odtąd znane jako ogoniaste bestie. Jakiś czas po stworzeniu, Mędrzec usiadł z wszystkimi młodymi ogoniastymi bestiami i powiedział im, że zawsze będą razem nawet kiedy zostaną rozdzieleni. A w przyszłości, gdy zrozumieją czym jest prawdziwa siła, ponownie staną się się "jednym bytem", lecz odrobinę odmienionym. Ostatecznie po rozdzieleniu sił przez Pierwszego Hokage pomiędzy Pięć Wielkich Nacji, Isobu trafił do Kirigakure. Wygląd thumb|left|180px|Sanbi vs. Akatsuki Isobu przede wszystkim przypomina wielkiego żółwia, jednakże ze skorupą kraba i trzema ogonami przypominającymi krewetki. Pod muszlą znajdują się widoczne mięśnie. Ma parę człekokształtnych ramion i rąk, ale nie ma tylnych kończyn. Jego dolna szczęka jest dość duża. Jego wysunięte poza obręb szczęki zęby przypominają rogi, które zresztą posiada także na czole. Kolczasta, rzucająca się w oczy szczęka, sprawia mylne wrażenie, że cała reszta jego twarzy jest cofnięta. W mandze jego oczy są ciemne i mają czerwone źrenice, natomiast w anime oczy są czerwone z zieloną tęczówką. Jego prawe oko jest stale zamknięte, co wskazuje na to, że jest uszkodzone, a przez to szczególnie narażone na ataki. W ciągu ostatnich dni pozostałych Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Isobu był znacznie mniejszy, niż to jest obecnie. Umiejętności thumb|180px|Ostateczna forma ataku ogoniastych bestii Isobu ma możliwość tworzenia rafy koralowej i pływania w bardzo szybkim tempie. Jak wszystkie ogoniaste bestie, ma ogromną ilość czakry w porównaniu do większości ninja i mogą stanowić ostateczną formę ataku ogoniastych bestii. Tobi zasugerował, że Kisame byłby odpowiednią osobą, która nadawałaby się do upolowania Sanbiego, biorąc pod uwagę jego zdolności, typ czakry i zamiłowanie do wody. Deidara twierdził, że powodem dzięki któremu tak szybko rozprawili się bestią było to, że brakowało jej partnera, który pokierowałby jej atakiem i pomógł by jej ujarzmić siłę. Isobu miał zdolność zwijania się w kłębek. W ten sposób atakując swoich przeciwników, w pełni wykorzystywał swoją twardą powłokę. thumb|left|180px|Isobu zwinięty w niebezpieczną kulę Ta technika w duży sposób przypominała technikę klanu Akimichi. Jego szpiczasta powłoka skóry zapewniała dodatkową obronę dla bestii, co pozwala wytrzymać niemal wszystkie formy ataku. W anime, okazało się, że jego jedyną znaną słabością fizyczną były jego oczy. Jego umiejętności zostały znacznie rozwinięte w serii telewizyjnej. Dla przykładu, jego ryk miał zdolność do zatrzymywania ataków napastnika. Dźwięk wywoływał tak dużą falę, że rozprzestrzeniała się we wszystkich kierunkach i miała katastrofalne skutki zarówno dla wrogów jak i otoczenia. Ciekawą rolę spełniały także jego ogony. Były tak potężne, że uderzenie jednego z trzech kolczastych ogonów, mogło bez problemu zniszczyć większość umocnień przeciwnika. Jego twarda skóra była odporna na fizyczne ataki. Te umiejętności bestii przytłoczyły Guren podczas ich niewyrównanej walki. thumb|right|180px|Wodne Kule Isobu Spośród najbardziej wyjątkowych zdolności bestii, należy wyróżnić także to, że mogła produkować'' halucynogenne mgły''. W ten sposób mogła wykorzystać niepewność uczuć ofiar i zmusić je, aby stawiły czoło swoim własnym demonom. Isobu potrafi także strzelać wodnymi kulami. thumb|left|180px|Wejście do tajnego wymiaru Isobu W momencie, kiedy bestia połknęła Naruto i Guren, ta potrafiła stworzyć wewnątrz siebie tysiące miniaturowych wersji siebie, aby zlikwidować obce ciała w żołądku. Prawdopodobnie miało to służyć przyśpieszeniu procesów trawiennych. Dodatkowo wykazano, że bestia jest w stanie materializować wejście do odrębnego tajnego wymiaru, w którym może ukryć swoją obecność. Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach na Moście Kannabi, Rin Nohara została porwana przez Kirigakure i tam zrobiono z niej jinchūriki dla Isobu. Napastnicy Mgły założyli, że wioska będzie chciała odzyskać swoją kunoichi. Wiedzieli, że gdy ich tajny cel zostanie osiągnięty, Isobu uwolnił by się w Konohagakure i zniszczył by ją. Aby zapewnić powodzenie planu, wysłano wielu jōninów i ANBU do pościgu, aby przyspieszyć ich powrót do wioski. Wiedząc o tym Rin poprosiła Kakashiego aby ją zabił. Chciała chronić wioskę. Choć Kakashi odmówił, Rin umyślnie przeszkodziła w jego ataku i nadziała się na Chidori. thumb|180px|Rin i Isobu Nie wiadomo jak w późniejszym czasie Sanbi, po śmierci Konoszanki wpadł ponownie w ręce Kirigakure i został zapieczętowany wewnątrz Yagury, Czwartego Mizukage. Następnie w początkowej serii "Naruto Shippūden" Akatsuki zapieczętowali bestię, którą odnaleźli w wodach Kręgu Czterech wysp Nanju. Historia stojąca za tym jak się tam znalazł, nie jest do końca nieznana, lecz prawdopodobnie Sanbi odrodził się tam po śmierci Yagury. Również w anime Tsunade stwierdza, że Isobu zniknął po Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojnie. Cześć II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|180px|Pozostali jinchūriki zmieniają się w ich ogoniaste bestie. Po tym jak Son Gokū zostaje ponownie zapieczętowany w Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Tobi, który postanawia od tego momentu pójść na całość, zmusza Yagurę do transformowania się w pełną formę Isobu.Naruto rozdział 570, strony 8-9 thumb|right|180px|Isobu, wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki i ogoniastymi bestiami spotykają Naruto Przygotowując się do ataku na Shinobi, Isobu wraz z pozostałymi czterema bestiami tworzą Kule Ogoniastej Bestii. Jednakże te ataki zostają odbite przez Naruto i zostają odrzuceni przez w pełni zmienionego Uzumakiego. Nie tracąc czasu w ich atakach, Isobu unika ataku Kuramy i wtedy kręcąc się jak kula, usiłuje zaatakować bestię, podczas gdy Saiken unieruchomił go. Jednakże zostaje zatrzymany przez Gyūkiego. Uwalniając siebie z łapsk bestii, on i pozostałe wrogie bestie przygotowują wspólną Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii, która spotka się z jedną od Naruto i Kuramy. thumb|left|180px|Naruto wraz z mocą przekazaną od ośmiu Bijū Gdy Naruto wchodzi głębiej w świadomość ogoniastych bestii, Yagura przedstawia siebie młodemu człowiekowi oraz wyznaje mu prawdziwe imię Sanbiego, jakim jest Isobu. Później, gdy bestia zostaje uwolniona z odbiornika czakry, potwierdza wraz z innymi przekonanie Kuramy, że Naruto jest osobą, o której Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek mówił dawno temu, przed ponownym zapieczętowaniem do Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Ciekawostki *Isobu (磯撫) oznacza dosłownie "morski potwór", etymologia słowa pochodzi z nazwy Isonade (磯 撫で). *Żółwie są często wykorzystywane jako inspiracja w japońskim folklorze do tworzenia potworów morskich. Pomysł na postać Isobu został zaczerpnięty przez twórcę Masashi Kishimoto z jego fascynacji nad potworami morskimi Yokai i Kaiju. Połączenie ze sobą różnych cech tych stworzeń zdołało stworzyć potwora, który posiadał wygląd żółwia, trzy ogony krewetki i skorupę kraba. *Rin jest pierwszym znanym jinchūriki, który zmarł nie z powodu ekstrakcji bestii lub bezpośredniej odpowiedzialności bestii za śmierć jinchūriki. *Isobu jest jedyną znaną bestią, która posiadała jinchūriki z dwóch różnych wiosek shinobi. (Kirigakure i Konohagakure). *Yūkimaru niewystępujący w mandze, miał możliwość kontrolowania demona. Źródła Kategoria:Demony